


I'm alive (when I'm with you)

by mysterixn



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Elysium, Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys..., it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterixn/pseuds/mysterixn
Summary: Thanatos is granted a moment of respite when Zagreus shows up in Elysium once more, and they share a soft moment together.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 160





	I'm alive (when I'm with you)

**Author's Note:**

> This shit is TOOTH-ROTTINGLY CUTE and I apologize for NOTHING. I learned that thanzag can be canon so I quite literally had to write this. I had no choice in the matter. I only have 9 hours in the game and I haven't completed it/don't have the full story, so I quite apologize if anything seems out of place or if Thanatos seems OOC
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!

"Zag, you know that we can't…" 

"Hush. It'll only be five minutes. No one will see us." 

Thanatos frowned. "Those five minutes could be crucial to my work, you know." 

Zagreus, sitting on the ground, grinned up at Thanatos and promptly tugged him into his lap, who landed mildly ungracefully. "Well, Than, that's certainly unfortunate that you can't take five minutes for me." 

Grumbling, Thanatos properly situated himself – not moving from Zagreus' lap, of course – and laid his head against Zagreus' chest. He reveled in the heartbeat he heard, so strong and consistent, though beating faster than usual with his proximity. He knew how Zagreus felt about him. He was an open book, however gruff he seemed around his father, and so willing to share himself with those he cared about. Thanatos hadn't yet said that he felt the same way, but he supposed the mere act of sitting in Zagreus' lap confirmed his feelings anyway. He didn't assume it was a normal platonic thing to have someone else's hand on your waist. 

Thanatos could hardly believe that he was worthy of Zagreus' affection. Zagreus was so much more than he was – the son of Hades, firstly, giving him a divine birthright that Thanatos could never understand. Then he was handsome and bold, and always brought a smile to the face of everyone around him (the creatures trying to kill him notwithstanding). Zagreus felt so  _ alive,  _ while Thanatos was the complete opposite. He was death itself, designed to bring nothing but pain and finality to everything he touched. 

And yet, here he was. One of Zagreus' hands tugged off the hood of his cowl and gently ran through his short-cropped hair, and the other rested gently on his hip. The grass of Elysium grew thick and lush beneath them, and the air was sweet. It was a moment of tranquility in between the destruction they both caused day in and day out. Of course, if Thanatos was caught helping Zagreus, let alone  _ cuddling  _ with him, there was no telling what Hades would do… but the soothing motion of Zagreus stroking his hair overpowered those thoughts, leaving them to be dealt with another time. 

Thanatos chanced a look up at Zagreus, and caught him staring. Zagreus blushed and looked away quickly, and Thanatos couldn't help but smile. Zagreus blushed even more at that, as if he couldn't believe Thanatos would smile at him, and Thanatos quickly resumed his usual scowl. 

"Oh, come on. Your smile is appreciated," Zagreus said, the most obvious pout on his face. 

Thanatos shook his head. "No, it's really not. But yours is," and that was enough to get Zagreus to smile brightly once more, then laugh softly. Thanatos reached up and trailed his fingers along the expanse of skin exposed by Zagreus' chiton, subtly marveling at how big Zagreus' arms and chest had gotten. All of his training with Achilles and subsequent attempts to escape had clearly not been in vain. 

Zagreus gently brushed Thanatos' hair out of his face for him, and grinned. "Admire it all you want," he said proudly, and Thanatos had to resist wrestling him to the ground there and then – a holdover from their childhood play fights that usually started from playful jabs and Zagreus' cocky attitude.

Instead, Thanatos opted for surprise. He looked up and met Zagreus' eyes, then leaned in and gently kissed him. Zagreus' lips were surprisingly smooth compared to his chapped ones, and Zagreus moved his hand to grip Thanatos' waist as he leaned into the kiss.

Thanatos had one simple thought as he sat there in Zagreus' arms, kissing him:  _ This feels right.  _

Just as quickly as he had leaned in, Thanatos pulled away. Zagreus' face was bright pink, and he looked stunned, surprised, and extremely pleased. Without giving him a chance to speak, Thanatos placed a finger over his lips. "Until next time, dearest Zag," he said with a hint of a smile on his lips, and vanished into the Underworld, leaving Zagreus with his thoughts and the lingering purple effect of his magic.


End file.
